Tales From Beyond The Portal
by ferretgirl-1124
Summary: Before they were ghosts, they were people.
1. The Box Ghost

**Title:** Tales From Beyond The Portal  
**Author:** ferretgirl1124  
**Pairing(s):** None  
**Genre:** Angst   
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning(s):** Character deaths, violence  
**Disclaimer:** Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman's; not mine, except for the back stories.  
**Word Count:** 174

**Summary:** Before they were ghosts, they were people.

**A/N: **My take on who Danny's opponents were before they went beyond the portal.

* * *

Summer in the shipping yard, in his humble opinion, could easily and fairly be compared to hell. Heat waves shimmered and he dropped another box on a nearby truck, heedless of how it landed or what it contained. All he wanted was to finish up and go home to his wife.

With a sigh, the short, portly man bent and scooped up another box, muttering. He had never intended to have this kind of blue collar, repetitive job back in high school (but then, who did?), but after being denied entrance into law school because of his weak essay writing skills, he had no choice. After all, he had married young and had a wife and two young children.

Most days, all that kept him coming back to work was that thought. He had a family, and he intended to support them.

He was so deeply buried in his thoughts that he never noticed that the box tottering on the edge of the pile had fallen until it connected with his skull.

He never had a chance.


	2. Johnny 13 and Kitty

**Title:** Tales From Beyond The Portal  
**Author:** ferretgirl1124  
**Pairing(s):** Johnny 13xKitty  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning(s):** Character deaths, violence, child abuse  
**Disclaimer:** Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman's; not mine, except for the back stories.  
**Word Count:** 256

**Summary:** Before they were ghosts, they were people.

**A/N: **My take on who Danny's opponents were before they went beyond the portal.

* * *

They were in love, and heaven help anyone who objected or told them otherwise. Their passion for each other was unnerving, considering how rarely either of them committed to things, and the few friends they had began to drift away not long after they began dating. No parental objections were voiced however; his father was in jail, his mother working long hours to support him, the child she had never wanted, and both her parents were drunks. 

When they decided to leave, no tears were shed.

By the time they finally gave up on school for good, they had their lives planned out. They would leave on his bike, escape this piss ant town and run to the big city. Once they were there, they were both sure that his brains would land him a nice job. And after that? Why, the American dream, rug monkeys and all, even though she swore she'd never ruin her figure just to bring more little brats into the world.

Of course, stories like theirs had been told a million times, and children often came, wanted or not.

So in light of all this, perhaps it was best that the accident happened, his bike swerving out from under him and taking them both into the tree only two miles from her home.

His childhood back luck had come back in the end, not even giving them the chance to make it to the city limits. They died as they had lived, fast and cruel, and no one attended the funerals.


	3. Ember

**Title:** Tales From Beyond The Portal**  
Author:** ferretgirl1124**  
Pairing(s):** None**  
Genre:** Angst**  
Rating:** PG-13**  
Warning(s):** Character deaths, violence**  
Disclaimer:** Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman's; not mine, except for the back stories.****

Word Count: 138

**Summary:** Before they were ghosts, they were people.

**A/N: **My take on who Danny's opponents were before they went beyond the portal

* * *

She was a teenage sensation. Her songs rocked the world, and the adoration boosted her already inflated ego. She was determined to control the world through her lyrics; not because they were meaningful, or because she something to fight for, but because she needed the attention to live.

The spotlight changed her into something hideous. She became a creature nourished by attention, sustained by the screams of her mindless drones.

Everywhere she went, she was loved, and still she wanted more, more, _more, _and more was never enough.

The day the crazed fan, convinced that the only way to protect her imagined purity was to take her from the world, shot her in the head, the world mourned. The killer never made it to his funeral, and Ember was left alone with the only real threat to herself; herself.


End file.
